Bright, Blue Eyes
by The Emcee
Summary: Sequel to Dave's John. Dave and John spend some quality time with each other before they have to go meet Hunter and Randy to discuss what happened in the locker room. Batista/John. Slash


A/N: I just couldn't stay away. I didn't feel like writing a chapter of _Hell High_ or anything else. And I wanted to cheer IsidoraAngst up with this. I hope you like this, Izzy! It's a sequel to _Dave's John_ by the way. R&R. Enjoy!

**Bright, Blue Eyes**

Dave stroked John's spine gently. A small smile graced his lips as John started to stir, the sheets moving along with his body. Yawning, John opened his eyes and looked up at Dave, smiling tiredly. Moving closer to John, Dave placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips, relishing in their softness and warmth. John moaned and kissed back, rolling onto his back and reaching up to pull Dave closer to him.

Naturally, Dave complied and shifted his body so that it rested upon John's. His erection pressed against John's thigh and he hummed happily when John pulled him even closer. Their kisses became more heated and hard and aggressive and everything in between. With one hand caressing the Prise's neck, the other trailed up from its position on John's thigh to his abs. Dave's hand stroked them briefly before it went for the nipples. As soon as his fingers tweaked the little nub, John jerked, thrusting up and moaning. It made Dave smirk and his tongue pawed at John's lips, begging for entrance.

John complied and Dave's tongue darted in, lavishing his mouth with love and affection. Dave's hands ran down John's beautiful sculpted body, making the younger man moan and squirm in pleasure. His hands stroked John's thighs before one moved to stroke his hard dick. With light, teasing motions, Dave's hand moved up and down the shaft, causing John to thrust upwards. He chuckled softly at John's whine when he continued teasing him with his feather-light touches. Their kiss broke and Dave smiled at how flustered John looked.

"Dave…No fair…" John panted as Dave continued to lightly stroke his cock. Thrusting his hips up, John groaned and tilted his head back, shutting his eyes tightly. Dave started kissing John's neck, causing the Prise to moan.

"What's not fair, baby?" Dave's voice was hot and husky in John's ear, and it made the younger man shiver. His thumb ran over the head of John's cock, smearing precum over it. Then, he pulled away completely, which made John whine and grip his back, trying to pull him closer.

"Tha-that. What you're…doing! Please…Dave, I…" Dave pulled away from John's ear and smashed their lips together, kissing John with all of the passion and love he felt for him. The Prise responded to the kiss enthusiastically and gave a moan of pleasure when Dave inserted a finger into his tight heat.

No matter how many times they made love, John was always so tight, so _hot_. It drove Dave wild. John gasped softly when Dave pressed a second finger in and curled both of his fingers up, brushing against his prostate. Pulling away from John's delicious lips, Dave started sucking and nibbling on his neck, marking the Prise as his and his alone. When he added a third finger in and started to really stretch his love, John moaned and gripped his shoulders, nailed digging into his flesh. Dave didn't mind though; as long as John was causing it, he liked the pain.

"Dave…please… I…I just…_please._" That was all he needed. Dave reached over for the lube when John grabbed his hand, ceasing his movement.

"No." Dave frowned slightly, concern etched obviously on his face.

"I don't want to hurt you, Johnny…" John shook his head and pulled Dave's hand back to him.

"Don't care. I want you…so bad…right fucking _now._" Nodding, Dave pressed a fevered kiss to John's lips before he entered him.

They both moaned as Dave filled John completely, tight heat surrounding his meaty cock, enveloping it, caressing it. It made him high, the feeling John all around him. Pulling out slightly, Dave slammed back into John, receiving a loud moan in reply. John's nailed dug into him, but Dave didn't mind. The only thing he cared about right now was John. Being with him, making love to him, and nothing else. He bit down on the pale skin on John's shoulder, hard enough to mark him, but not hard enough to draw blood. He'd never make his beloved bleed. Ever.

John's moans were driving him wild. His cries of 'harder', 'faster', and 'Dave' drove the older man over the edge and he couldn't hold himself back. Dave continued pounding into John, _his_ John, _his_ Prise, claiming him all over again. Knowing that he was the one that John begged for, pleaded for, craved, wanted, and needed more than anything else, made him harder and he knew that it wouldn't be too long before he'd release inside that tight heat.

Reaching down between their bodies, Dave's free hand began to stroke John's aching cock. John jerked in response, but they kept their pace up. Leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks along John's shoulder and neck, Dave's lips moved to John's ear yet again, nibbling softly on it. Dear God, he was so fucking _close._ _They_ were so fucking close. Close to their releases, close to becoming one.

"Come for me, John. Scream my name. Let the entire hotel know who you belong to."

John moaned, and with one last stroke he came, crying Dave's name out as loudly as he could. At the same time, Dave came, burying himself balls deep into John's tight body, growling John's name as he did so. Panting and covered in sweat, John fell back onto the bed, Dave lowering himself onto the pale body below him just a few seconds after. Dave pressed a kiss to John's chest and he felt his heart flutter when John kissed his forehead. The love making was always fucking amazing, always spectacular and wondering, but the bliss that occurred afterwards was part of what made it so special, so meaningful.

"Damn…" John's breathy voice broke through their pants and heaves, and Dave laughed, placing another kiss on the Prise's chest.

"Always so fucking good, Johnny. You're so beautiful…" John shook his head and Dave sighed softly.

"No, I'm not." The older man nipped John's chest.

"Hey!" Dave kissed the skin he had nipped at and looked up into the bright, blue eyes, the same eyes that had reached out to him, drawn him in, when they first met.

"John. To me, you're the most beautiful, gorgeous, and flawless creature on the planet. Regardless of the scars on your back. Regardless of what you've been through and have had to endure. You. Are. Beautiful. So fucking beautiful. And I love you." A slight blush crossed John's face and a small, shy smile appeared on the younger man's face.

"I love you too, Davey. So much…so very much…" Dave lifted himself up so that he could kiss John.

"You're mine John, just like I'm yours. And no one is ever going to take you away from me." John nodded and his smile widened before he kissed Dave.

Later that day, Dave and John met up with Hunter and Randy to discuss exactly what had happened in the locker room a few weeks ago. Although the tension in the air was as thick as pea soup, Dave couldn't help but smile as Hunter greeted John in his usual way: like an old friend. His smile widened even more when he saw Randy eye the bite marks on John's neck and he nearly laughed as jealousy flashed in the Viper's icy blues for a split second. The kid may have been tough, but he'd never have John. Ever.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this, Izzy! I hope you like it!


End file.
